Reencuentro Inolvidable
by Magguie Aino
Summary: El destino aveces nos puede hacer malas jugadas arevatandonos cruelmente de nuestras manos a aquel ser tan amado por nosotros en este caso la pregunta que siempre nos hacemos es ¿Crees en los milagro?


**Hola muy buenas noches mis hermosuras acá les traigo un oneshot de la pareja de sailor moon Kunsite y Minako este fic esta especialmente dedicado NAIARA MOON espero y sea de su agrado, les advierto que este contiene lemon y es la primera vez que hago uno de este tipo así que sin mas los dejo con la lectura.**

La tarde había caído por éste día, las olas del mar iban y venían constantes y alegres haciendo una danza peculiar y embriagante, el sonido que hacían estas era acompañado por el incesante cantar de las aves marinas, recreando una melodía que transmitía un sentimiento absoluto de relajación, el viento con aroma salino, movía con delicadeza el largo cabello de una agraciada joven provocando en ella dulces caricias brindadas por la madre naturaleza, en sus ojos se veía reflejado el sol, que hacia algunas horas brillaba con intensidad en lo más alto del cielo, mostrando su fulgor, ese mismo sol ahora se encontraba delante de ella ocultándose tímidamente mientras que daba su ultimo y agonizante resplandor, dando un color entre azul, purpura y naranjo intenso en las abundantes nubes que surcaban el cielo mientras que el agua reflejaba toda aquella magnificencia tan única, tan intensa y tan divina.

La joven que había presenciado tal espectáculo hasta el final yacía sentada en la arena observando el horizonte con una mirada cargada de soledad, cerró los ojos y encogió las piernas abrazándolas protectoramente soltando al instante un largo y angustioso suspiro, quien la viese en ese estado, sabría al instante que esa hermosa creatura se encontraba sufriendo alguna grande pena a pesar de su corta edad.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente miro fijamente el cielo que ahora estaba obscuro y estrellado, como si este le diese la respuesta que necesitaba saber, la realidad era que el dolor que su alma cargaba, era insoportable, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que le había visto por última vez? Ciertamente 10 años habían sido una enorme agonía y todas las noches era inevitable pensar en él, siempre era la misma tortuosa rutina, recordaba una y otra vez el noble carácter de su amado, recordaba su gentileza, su caballerosidad y su porte tan elegante e imponente como líder responsable de los generales recordaba con añoranza aquellos días que estuvieron en su vida pasada, disfrutando uno del otro, permanecieron juntos amándose como lo que eran unos locos enamorados que ocultaban su relación ante todos los demás, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente ambos tenían una importante misión y responsabilidad que cumplir como líderes para con sus príncipes, como líderes deberían cumplir con el protocolo, con su obligación y así lo hicieron pero su terco corazón se había revelado, se opuso a seguir ordenes racionales, se opuso al hecho de no poder amar, se revelo al protocolo y siguió su instinto, amar, amar intensamente, amar sin dejar de sentir, a los ojos de los demás solo eran fieles seguidores de la realeza, pero ante sus propios ojos solo fueron fieles seguidores de su corazón.

Pero todo se vino abajo cuando un terrible y malévolo ser lleno de odio puro y rencor absoluto había sido liberado invadiendo la paz de sus reinos llevándose consigo a Kunsite su amor, aquel que solo la amó, aquel caballero que solo daría su vida por su pueblo y por su amada, ahora estaba frente a ella con una espada en mano, aquel ser amoroso ahora estaba siendo cruelmente controlado opacando su verdadero ser, obligándole a luchar en contra de sus propios principios.

Aquella noche tan amarga había sido la más dolorosa que había podido experimentar, al verse obligada a luchar, esta vez no junto a él por un mismo bien sino en contra de su amado para cumplir su misión de proteger a los suyos, como guerrera, como líder y como fiel guardiana de su princesa.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar las espadas, chocando con furia, las explosiones ensordecedoras se veían a lo lejos mientras que muchos inocentes caían sin vida, ya sea ancianos, jóvenes, madres y padres con sus hijos que gritaban desgarradoramente por última vez abandonando su frágil y lacerado cuerpo.

Ahí estaban los dos frente a frente combatiendo uno contra otro, ella con lágrimas constantes y dolorosas y el sonriendo sádicamente dejando ver que su verdadero ser había desaparecido completamente gracias al poder maligno de aquel enemigo, esa luz tan cálida y dulce que antes la había cautivado, en esa en la que podía sumergirse perdiendo la noción del tiempo, en esa mirada en la que sumergía en la profundidad de su alma ahora solo reflejaba una total obscuridad fría y desoladora, el incremento la fuerza con la que le atacaba a aquella joven rubia guerrera, mientras que esta solo podía retroceder, el solo verle atacando con intenciones de aniquilarla le destrozaba y simplemente las piernas le flaqueaban, no tenía el valor de ataca a su amado, solo esquivaba los golpes y estocada que este le daba, su vista estaba completamente nublada y lágrimas caían sin cesar como si una gran tormenta se desatara sin control, sin intenciones de ceder, de un momento a otro el joven tomo su espada con fuerza y sin piedad alguna corrió en dirección a la joven quien sorprendida y con dolor pudo sentir como su razón abandonaba su cuerpo, dejando solo un cascaron vacío que corría con espada en mano hacia aquel pecho cuyo corazón siempre amo.

Incontrolables lágrimas caían de sus preciados orbes azulados mientras que la briza marina le acariciaba el rostro como si este le brindara el consuelo que tanto necesitaba después de haber tenido aquellos recuerdos tan vividos y tan desgarradores, se disponía a olvidar todo y regresar a disfrutar sus cortas vacaciones con sus amadas amigas cuando repentinamente otro recuerdo le golpeó brutalmente aquel en el que viajó con las demás senshis al polo norte en busca de su princesa para salvarla de las garras del enemigo, aquel día en el que le recupero por un instante y creyó que lo tendría nuevamente entre sus brazos, ese día se dio cuenta de que fue la última vez que le vería con vida, y fue la última vez que su corazón latió con tal intensidad por el amor de alguien.

Desde aquel día no volvió a ser la misma fingía felicidad, fingía tener algún amor, pero realmente el único amor que tuvo le había sido arrebatado de sus brazos, llevándose consigo su corazón.

En más de una ocasión sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de su tristeza, de su infelicidad y siempre que le preguntaban ella fingía estar bien y cambiaba drásticamente el tema, simplemente porque le era demasiado doloroso recordarle a él, pero lo que ella no sabía era que sus amigas, la conocían demasiado bien, sabían perfectamente que Minako extrañaba al ser que se había llevado consigo su felicidad, aquel ser amado el cual no estaba ahora a su lado, pero con lo que nunca contaría Mina es que precisamente esta noche ella le tenían preparada una gran sorpresa.

Decidida a olvidar por esta noche aquellos amargos recuerdos, se limpió las lágrimas se puso de pie y se dirigió a las orillas del mar descalza, disfrutando de cada sensación que le brindaba el agua, cuando recibió una llamada por el intercomunicador.

\- - _¿Mina, estas ahí?- preguntó alguien atreves de la pequeña pantalla_

\- - _Serena no preguntes tonterías, obviamente que está ahí si no, no la estaríamos viendo._

\- - _Rei, no me regañes tenía que preguntar, ¿Qué tal que hubiese contestado alguien más por olvidar el comunicador en algún sitio extraño?_

\- - _Por favor Serena, Mina no es tan despistada e irresponsable como tú._

\- - _Coincido con Rei, Serena, Mina no es como tú de irresponsable, aún recuerdo la cara de aquella señora cuando dejaste el comunicador en el baño de aquel restaurant, se la paso gritando que ese reloj estaba poseído por el demonio y que se había comido a una jovencita._

\- - _¡Lita, ¿Tú también?!_

\- - _HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, vez yo tengo la razón en todo_

\- - _Chicas, ya basta este no es el momento para que se pongan a discutir la torpeza de Serena._

\- - _¡Amy! Tu no- exclamo serena escandalosamente y sonrojada._

Minako al escuchar aquella discusión no pudo evitar reír un poco y es que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de la edad que tenían ya seguían teniendo esos arranque infantiles las cuales disfrutaba en su día a día haciéndole olvidar un poco sus amargos sufrimientos.

\- - _Chicas cálmense, Serena respondiendo a tu pregunta, si aquí me encuentro en vivo y a todo color, díganme ¿Necesitan que les lleve algo?_

\- - _No es eso, solo queríamos avisarte que ya puedes venir para acá- respondieron al unísono Lita y Amy_

\- - _Y más te vale que te apresures porque ya tengo mucha hambre y Serena es capaz de tragarse una sirena_

\- - _Ok, está bien Rey ya voy para allá-_

Mina termino la llamada soltando una sonora carcajada al escuchar la protesta de su princesa, tomo sus sandalias en la mano y decidida comenzó a caminar por toda la playa hasta toparse con unas enormes rocas las cuales debía de cruzarlas a través de un pequeño sendero secreto del cual solo ella y sus amigas estaban conscientes, del otro lado de estas se encontraba una pequeña playa en miniatura de la cual nadie tenía conocimiento más que ellas, realmente la habían encontrado ya que en una ocasión serena se había extraviado y al encontrarla en aquel lugar decidieron mantenerlo en secreto y como propio y siempre que podían se iban a aquel lugar a pasar el rato.

Una vez ubicada la entrada de aquel sendero acelero el paso con ansias y es que a decir verdad desde que corto la comunicación con las chicas había tenido un extraño presentimiento que le hacía sentir que algo realmente extraordinario pasaría esa misma noche, cuando estaba a unos pasos de ingresar al caminito algo había llamado fuertemente su atención, se trataban de unos candelabros que colgaban en cada extremo de la entrada, al asomar su cabeza se dio cuenta que no solo estaban esos dos candelabros sino que a través del caminito había mas de ellos como guiándola a su destino, así que con una cálida sonrisa por tan hermoso detalle de parte de sus amigas decidió entrar a este, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al otro extremo de inmediato se pudo dar cuenta que una enorme cortina roja y aterciopelada le obstruía el camino y justo en esta estaba pegado un sobre el cual decía "léeme" , con incertidumbre y curiosidad tomo el sobre entre sus manos y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente.

 _Querida Minako entre todas nosotras hemos decidido escribirte esta carta por una razón en particular, sabes desde hace algunos años nos hemos dado cuenta que has estado distante con cierto tema que te pone bastante triste, todas sabemos que tú siempre finges no saber a qué nos referimos y siempre nos cambias drásticamente de tema y realmente no te juzgamos, eso lo sabes muy bien, pero nos duele en el alma verte tan triste por no tener a Kunsite a tu lado, nosotras hemos encontrado ya la felicidad pero tu realmente no lo estás del todo, nosotras desde nuestras vidas pasadas ya sabíamos que tú y Kunsite salían juntos, sabíamos que ustedes se amaban y jamás dijimos nada a nadie porque creíamos que ustedes estaban en todo su derecho a amar, fue lamentable lo que les paso y bueno queremos hacerte una pregunta ¿Crees en los milagros?_

 _¿Adivina qué? Entre el príncipe y la princesa y claro nosotros también hemos hecho un gran uso de nuestro esfuerzo y poder para traerte hoy un regalo en particular que sabemos que te va a gustar, tal vez no estés comprendiendo nada de lo que está escrito quizá es demasiada información que aun estas tratando de comprender pero terminando de leer esta carta queremos que no te quedes ahí parada y queremos que cruces esa cortina para que te puedas dar cuenta a que nos estamos refiriendo ahora te volvemos a preguntar esto y el día de mañana nos responderás con calma._

 _¿Crees en los milagros?_

Sin explicación alguna el corazón de Mina comenzó a latir desenfrenado, no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, una enorme ansiedad y un montón de nervios comenzaron a invadirle sin piedad sintiéndose como una pequeña niña ansiosa por saber lo que santa Claus le había traído de regalo en navidad, no dejaba de cuestionarse una y otra vez ¿A qué cosa es lo que se estaban refiriendo sus amigas con lo de los milagros?, aun con todas estas dudas guardo la carta y la volvió a dejar pegada en la cortina, cerró los ojos, tomo varias bocanadas de aire y llevándose las manos a su pecho como si con esto pudiese calmar esas ansias que le estaban carcomiendo por dentro abrió los ojos con decisión, tomo la cortina con una de sus manos y quedándose por unos segundos estática dio una última bocanada de oxígeno y recorrió la cortina completamente.

Lo que vio a continuación la dejo literalmente el shock, lo que estaba presenciando en ese instante era tan impactante para ella que llevo ambas manos a su boca de la enorme impresión, lagrimas incesantes comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos y sin poder evitarlo angustiosos y desgarradores sollozos fueron liberados, dejando escapar por completo aquel inmenso dolor que por años había mantenido cautivos en lo más profundo de su alma, frente a ella un camino de pétalos de rosa blanca y roja permanecieron inmóviles siendo iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas colocadas estratégicamente, al final de este un corazón enorme estaba formado por unas velas rojas tapizado con puros pétalos de color blanco y justo en medio de este se encontraba la razón por la cual la joven rubia no paraba de llorar.

Kunsite estaba ahí de pie con porte de gallardo príncipe ataviado con un smokin el cual enmarcaba perfectamente su fornida figura, su largo y plateado cabello permanecía suelto meciéndose al compás del viento dándole un toque excitante mientras que fijaba su ya nublada vista por las lágrimas en su amada, con decisión y con una gran sonrisa atravesó el camino con rapidez, soltó el ramo dejándolo caer y con euforia desenfrenada tomo a Mina entre sus fornidos brazos llorando con desesperación e infinito amor mientras que ella ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante correspondiéndole con el mismo ímpetu,

El abrazo se extendió y las lágrimas los domino, sus almas que el destino antes había separado con crueldad por fin podían estar juntas de nuevo, ya no habría más soledad, ya no habría más temores, ya no habría más angustias finalmente los dos después de tanto tiempo separados, se volvían a encontrar.

\- - _Eres tu… realmente erres tu mi amado Kunsite, no eres una alucinación mía, por fin te tengo entre mis brazos – Mina le abrazo aún más mientras derramaba más lagrimas con desesperación contagiando a su acompañante._

\- - _Jamás te dejare sola otra vez, mírame, tócame, siénteme, soy yo, estoy aquí contigo, con vida, respirando por ti, ¿Puedes escuchar latir mi corazón?, es porque está latiendo por ti, mi alma y cuerpo ahora te pertenecen, mi preciosa estrella, dime ¿Crees en los milagros?_

Mina ante aquella pregunta solo atino a sonreír, mientras que su herido corazón comenzaba a repararse, asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se fundieron en un profundo beso, cargado de devoción, un beso que por siglos estuvo esperando ser renovado, un beso que por largo tiempo había quedado en el olvido.

Kunsite sin dejar de besar a su amada la cargo entre sus brazos mientras que esta entrelazaba sus manos por su cuello profundizando aún más aquel beso y con paso firme atravesó el camino de pétalos para llegar al enorme corazón, con mucho cuidado la bajo de entre sus brazos y lentamente se fueron separando quedando ambos de pie frente a frente perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro mientras infinidad de mariposas les revoloteaban en sus estómagos, nuevamente se fueron acercando hasta quedar nuevamente atrapados en un beso cargado de pasión, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos, no eran necesarias, sus cuerpos hablaban por si mismos queriéndose fundir en un solo ser, fuertes oleadas de placer se fueron esparciendo por sus cuerpos con ese simple beso, las manos de Kunsite comenzaban a moverse con posesión creando una provocativa danza sobre el cuerpo sensible de su amada provocándole una gran excitación.

Sus labios que permanecían sobre su angelical amor, iban desfilando traviesos hacia la oreja de ella recorriendo una y otra vez con besos, lamidas y chupetones cada parte de su hermosa y brillante piel, las caricias descontroladas de ambas partes no paraban, Kunsite poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta su cuello y aspiro su aroma inundando sus fosas nasales de aquella fragancia tan única y de ella y sin previo aviso le mordisqueo el cuello provocando en ella fuertes oleadas de placer, el vestido que ella tenía puesto desapareció de su cuerpo con rapidez, le tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y con total delicadeza la fue recostando sobre la arena y la cama de pétalos, se alejó un poco de ella, para admirar su cuerpo, su lujuriosa mirada se posó sobre ella recorriéndola una y otra vez, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de su escultural figura.

Ahí estaba ella a su merced con su rubia cabellera desparramada, el rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos que le incitaban al pecado, su piel blanca y nívea brillando con la luz de las velas dándole un todo dorado y magnifico sus pechos que aun con el sostén se notaban lo erectos que se encontraban, redondos y carnosos realmente suculentos, sus curvas de infarto le enloquecían y aquel virginal monte de venus esperando por él envuelto como regalo en una sensual tanga de encaje blanco, sus largas piernas, su respiración agitada todo, absolutamente todo de ella le encantaba, por su parte Minako aunque intimidada por su lujuriosa mirada no dejaba de sentirse atrapada en aquel mar de excitaciones que le brindaba el platinado con una sola mirada, vio en cámara lenta como ahora él se quitaba el saco, deshizo el moño de su camisa y fue desabrochando uno por uno cada botón existente en ella, dejando al descubierto su muy bien trabajado cuerpo cuando se deshizo de la camisa se fue directamente a su pantalón y poco a poco fue despojándose de él quedando simplemente en ropa interior la cual enmarcaba un enorme y fornido miembro causando en la oji azul un sonrojo provocativo hacia el mientras que mordía su labio inferior con lujuria.

La poca cordura de ambos desapareció por completo, Kunsite se recostó encima de Mina fundiéndose en un provocativo abrazo los besos no se hicieron esperar y las caricias comenzaban a hacer lo suyo , el mordía la oreja de Mina mientras que poco a poco iba bajando con lamidas y besos el cuellos de su chica con una de sus manos desabrocho el sostén y con sus dientes fue retirándolo de ella admirando aquellos montes tan sublimes, tomo ambos pechos masajeándolos con delicadeza y pellizco los pezones arrancando en ella un sonoro gemido prendiendo en él un interruptor que provoco que se abalanzara a ella saboreando con devoción aquellos hermosos y carnosos manjares, los succionaba, los mordisqueaba haciendo que sus gemidos subieran de tono y fuesen constantes , Minako a su total merced solo podía clavarle sus uñas y rasguñar cada centímetro de su musculosa espalda.

Las sensaciones placenteras que mina estaba experimentando provocaban en ella gemidos incontrolables, cada vez que sentía aquellas caricias una oleada de electricidad placentera le recorría de los pies a la cabeza, mientras que el centro de su placer, aquella virginal gema que esperaba impaciente se humedecía más y más, sintió como Kunsite dejaba sus pechos dándoles un tierno beso a cada uno bajo lentamente dando bezos y lengüeteadas llegando a la última prenda que le quedaba por despojar, le miro por última vez como pidiendo permiso de entrar a aquellos apetecibles aposentos y al recibir una afirmación por parte de ella le fue despojando de aquella prenda dejándola finalmente a su completa merced observaba con admiración, con excitación, tomo una de sus piernas y fue besándola de abajo hacia arriba con tortuosa lentitud, la virginal joven pudo sentir como aquel peli plata hacia uso de su lengua para editarla aún más rodeando su clítoris con su babosa lengua moviéndola con especial maestría, y así sin más sintió como un dedo comenzaba a introducirse con lentitud en ella moviéndose de arriba abajo y haciendo movimientos circulares al principio fue molesto pero con el pasar de los minutos este se sentía exquisitamente él a l ver que se iba adaptando metió un segundo dedo haciendo las mismas labores preparando esa estrecha entrada para él, para que la unión fuera lo menos dolorosa posible, al ver que estaba más dilatada introdujo por fin un tercer dedo, comenzó a hacer movimientos al sentir como estos se resbalaban con facilidad, de adentro hacia afuera una y otra vez, mientras que él le besaba cada centímetro de piel con total desenfreno, enviando miles de oleadas excitantes a la parte baja de su ser, cuando vio que estaba preparada para aquella intromisión se despojó de la última prenda que les separaban se colocó entre sus piernas poniendo en la entrada aquel venoso enorme y erecto miembro susurrándole un dulce "te amo" conforme hacia la entrada triunfal llevándose consigo aquella virginidad.

Así permaneció durante un tiempo quieto e inmóvil dándose besos y caricias a la par, su amada la que se había mantenido con los ojos cerrados pronto comenzó a disfrutar con plenitud de aquel intruso haciendo sensuales movimientos, él le tomo su mano la beso y entrelazando ambas manos subiéndola a los lados, los dos ahí tirados sobre la arena comenzaron a fundirse en una solo ser moviendo sus sexos una y otra vez deleitándose con cada movimiento que provocaba que los pechos de esta rebotaran de arriba hacia abajo creando solo para él un increíble espectáculo.

Y así entre gritos, pronunciando su nombre y muchas palabras de amor Kunsite en una última estocada llegó al clímax junto con Minako, dando un sensual gruñido esparciendo dentro de ella su semilla y solos los dos en aquella playa, con la luna y las estrellas siendo fieles testigos de su inmenso amor y siendo testigos de cómo dos almas solitarias volvieron a ser una.

.

.

.

 **ES PERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADA ESTE PEQUEÑO ONESHOT, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HA COSTADO DEMASIADO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW SE LOS GARADECERIA MUCHO, SI QUIEREN SABER MAS DE MIS HISTORIAS PUEDEN BUSCARME EN MI FACEBOOK COMO Magguie Aino SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LES DOY UN ENORME SALUDO Y LES MANDO MUCHOS BESITOS Y ABRAZOS DE OSO APRETADOS**


End file.
